Super Pokémon: The Ghosts of Darkness
by Ultram
Summary: Read about the origin of The Master's darkest warriors: Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar


Chapter One: Welcome to the Pokémon Tower

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have not read episodes 4 through 21 plus the two movies, you may not fully understand what is going on. Enjoy! – Ultram]

The night after Jay and the others had defeated Lugia and Auqtrias he had a very unclear and strange dream. Or maybe, it was more of a vision . . . a message sent by the Haunter that he had encountered in the Evolution Cavern.

It started out very simple . . .

Terry Tyler, a ghost Pokémon trainer, had recently defeated the psychic Pokémon trainer, Sabrina, with his starting Pokémon Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar, who had recently begun to learn psychic techniques.

But Terry had realized that his starting Pokémon were so strong that they were literally in need to be released so they could develop stronger psychic powers.

The best place for them to develop the powers was in Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower, home to many ghost Pokémon.

"All right guys, come out!" Terry threw three Poké Balls and out of the balls appeared Gastly and its other two evolved forms, Haunter and Gengar.

The three Pokémon circled around their trainer happily, glad to see him.

"Gen gar!" said the giant ghost Pokémon.

"Haunter haunt!" said the middle ghost Pokémon.

"Gastly gas!" said the gaseous ghost Pokémon.

"Uh, guys, I have some bad news," said Terry. All of his Pokémon stopped dancing around, and all frowned. "In fact, this may be the last time I see you."

The three Pokémon all started crying.

"It's all right guys, you won't be alone." Terry looked upwards at the Pokémon Tower. "I'm leaving you here, where most ghost Pokémon live so you can develop your psychic powers. With Gastly's hypnosis and dream eater attack, plus night shade, and Haunter's hypnosis and nightmare attack, plus shadow ball, and Gengar's mighty psychic, metronome, and confuse ray attack, you guys will be stronger than ever."

The three Pokémon nodded sadly.

Terry walked his Pokémon into the Pokémon Tower building. The three Pokémon will sped off. "Good bye . . . my friends." Terry turned around and headed out of the building and then quickly ran out of the lonely town.

****

A strange and dark creature hurled downward from the sky and slammed into the ground below.

The giant dark creature slowly stood up. It gave a mighty growl of anger as the shadowy creature stood up. "My escape has been successful. I have been able to escape those awful scientists." The creature looked around in confusion. "This . . . isn't . . . right. Things have changed." The creature peered around then looked upward at the sky. "I must have been sent into the future with my mighty attack, but only by several years, for there aren't any others like me."

Then, the strange monster looked upward at a giant tower. "I even have the perfect plan. If there are others like my, then there will soon be more. I must control them into to take revenge upon this world." The monster closed his eyes. "And I see the few people who _could_ stop me." The creature smirked. "Like that'd ever happen. But I need an army or someone who can help me." The creature pointed upward towards the tower. "And they are somewhere in there."

Chapter Two: Acceptance

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapters Two and Three (2 and 3) have translated the Pokémon's speech, in other words it's been dubbed into English.]

Terry's Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar slowly made their way up the Pokémon Tower. They had never been without Terry, since he hatched them from eggs, so it was going to be tough.

"Hey!" growled a deep low voice. "Who's there?"

The trio of Pokémon glanced around, looking for who had said that.

Gengar stepped forward. "Who said that?"

"I did." Suddenly, a strange and somewhat ugly creature, appeared in front of them. It looked like somewhat of a mixture between the three ghost Pokémon. "My name is Psyghost, I run this place. If you have a problem with that, then you will face my power and the power of my Feargost."

"What if we challenge you?" asked Gastly.

Psyghost snorted. "You three challenge me? Me, the Super Pokémon Psyghost, versus three normal ghost/poison Pokémon? That would make my day." Psyghost nodded. "Challenge accepted, you may challenge me at the top of the tower."

****

All the ghosts were on top of the roof of the Pokémon Tower, as they watched Psyghost fight the three new ghost Pokémon.

Psyghost nodded. "Let's begin!"

Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar stepped forward, ready to attack.

Psyghost laughed. "Psychic attack!" Ripples of psychic energy were released by Psyghost and went straight for the trio.

"Light screen." One of Haunter's hands went out and created a light screen in front of them, blocking the psychic attack.

"Huh?" cried Psyghost.

Gengar smirked. "Psychic attack." Gengar glowed with a purple aura, and sent a blast of psychic energy at Psyghost.

The ghost chuckled. "Psytoss." The psychic energy turned around and went straight towards the trio of ghost.

"Teleport," ordered Gastly.

Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar quickly began teleporting around Psyghost, trying to confuse it, but Psyghost wasn't giving up that quickly.

"Psychic blast!" shouted Psyghost, enraged. Psyghost created a blast of psychic energy all around him that went straight towards the trio of ghosts.

They stopped teleporting and created light screens to block the attack. But the psychic blast shattered the screen and the psychic blast hit the trio hard.

"Disable." Psyghost smirked as he froze the trio of ghosts in place. "This battle is over." He quickly unfroze the ghosts and nodded. "You fought well, and your psychic powers will be helpful around the tower. You are accepted into the Pokémon Tower."

****

"These three shall be my warriors," said the strange creature. "I shall rule over them, for I shall their master, since I am the most powerful around." He had been watching the match against Psyghost. "And of course that strange . . . 'Super' Pokémon will be mine along with its ghost-bird. I shall be the ultimate 'Super' Pokémon. The master of them all . . . I _am_ The Master."

Chapter Three: Captured in the Tower

Two Gengar guards were on duty that night. Unfortunately for them they were asleep on the job. And they never awoke from the dreaded nightmare that had fallen upon them, and then their dreams were quickly eaten.

The Master hovered in the shadows of the tower and quickly scaled it. As The Master hovered by, he slowly killed each and every ghost in the tower, until he reached the top where Gengar, Haunter, Gastly, and Psyghost's giant bird, Feargost, was sleeping.

"But where's the Psyghost?" wondered The Master.

"Here I am!" Psyghost appeared in front of The Master and sent a giant blast of psychic energy at it, but it didn't harm The Master at all.

"Fool!" The Master shot pin missiles at Psyghost and it slowly fell to the ground. "Weakling. You will never be strong enough to defeat me." The Master walked towards the trio of ghost Pokémon, when suddenly Feargost awoke.

"Gost!" screeched the giant bird in terror. "Help! Attack on the tower!"

The trio of ghosts quickly awoke and was ready for battle.

"Well, well, well," said The Master, "it's Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. The losers of the Pokémon Tower."

"Losers?" repeated Haunter.

"That's what I've heard," said The Master. "In fact, all I've been hearing about is your lose with your 'psychic powers' that you have."

"What do you mean by that!" growled Gengar.

"Those pathetic TMs that your trainers gave you," replied The Master. "That's all. Not a real psychic ghost, like Psyghost over there." The Master turned to the injured Psyghost. "Of course, I beat Psyghost, so I can easily beat _you_ three too." The Master paused for a moment. "And I can also _help_ you three too."

Gastly thought for a moment. "Help us?"

"I can give you _real_ powers, plus more." One of The Master's hands hovered away from its body. The hand opened up and revealed a bright and brilliant light. The light was coming from some power energy source in The Master's hand. "All you have to do is join me as my warriors."

"Don't do it," growled Haunter, "it's a trick."

"Is it?" The Master turned around and walked towards Psyghost. "Let's see what the _ghost_ has to see about this, shall we!" The Master kicked Psyghost in the side. The Master grabbed Psyghost by the head and began glowing. "I am reading Psyghost's thoughts. I will even project them."

Then, in front of the ghosts appeared an image of Psyghost laughing with a few of his friends.

"Those three idiots didn't really think they could be a _Super_ Pokémon, did they." Psyghost laughed. "I mean, I'm the ruler of the Pokémon Tower, no one can defeat me! They'll be the laughing stalk of the ghost Pokémon world! The idiots!"

The group continued laughing as the imaged faded off.

"Now do you believe me, young Haunter?" asked The Master.

"No," said Haunter sternly. "Psyghost wouldn't say a thing like that. Or who knows, maybe he was talking about another group of ghosts."

"Face it," said The Master. "It's this, or humiliation."

Gastly and Gengar quickly stepped forward.

"It's a trick," replied Haunter. "You guys can't believe him."

The Master used his powers to control Psyghost. "Psyghost, mind control."

Psyghost's powers forced Haunter to come with his brothers.

The Master opened up a portal for the trio of ghosts to enter that would lead to The Master's secret lair. The Master turned to Psyghost and the screeching Feargost. "You two shall be helpful too." The Master put the two to sleep with his hypnotic powers and sent them along in the portal.

Chapter Four: The First Threat

"Welcome to my lair." The Master was showing the three ghosts their hideout until they took over. "It is here we shall strike and it is here that we shall take command. Only few can stop us now."

The Master had already charged up the ghosts with psychic energy, while also putting somewhat of a spell over them. They were only loyal to him now, unless in the protection of the ancient Pokégods.

{Who, my master?} Gengar asked, using his new psychic powers to send telekinetic thoughs.

"My name is _The_ Master," correct The Master. The shadowy creature waved its hand and a small image of two adult Pokémon trainers hiking towards The Master's location. "If we can defeat these two, then we shall easily rule."

Psyghost laughed evilly. {And if you fail, it'll start a whole chain-reaction of events that'll lead to your destruction!}

"Shut . . . _up_!" The Master sent a blast of electric energy at Psyghost, shocking the ghost Pokémon, that The Master was holding captive.

{So, we must destroy them,} said Haunter, who was not _totally_ loyal to The Master. {You will lead us to them, won't you?}

"Of course," said The Master. He headed downward out of their cave. He pulled out a cloak to hide himself. "Halt!" he ordered the two trainers. "Who goes there?"

"Only two trainers." The two adults walked up to them.

"Ah, Pokémon trainers, yes." The Master glanced back to check to see if the trio of ghosts were behind him. "I wish to challenge you to a match. Shall we go outside?"

"Actually, we were heading in towards the inside this cave," explained the woman. "There were said to be really rare Pokémon in these parts, even the rumored 'Super' Pokémon . . ."

"I said **outside**!" The Master glowed and lifted itself into the air. He quickly teleported him and the two trainers out of the cave.

"How did you do that!" cried the man. He suddenly realized . . . "You're one of those Super Pokémon!"

"I'm _the_ Super Pokémon!" The Master hovered upward, and Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar hovered out from behind him.

"Articuno, Artic!" The woman threw a Poké Ball and a Super Ball, revealing the ice bird and the mini ice bird.

"Lugia, Auqtrias!" The man threw a Poké Ball and a Super Ball, and out flew the two water birds.

{Shadow ball,} Haunter growled. Haunter's hands glowed with a dark light and hurled two balls of energy at Lugia and the Auqtrias (mini-Lugia). The shadow balls hit the psychic Pokémon, causing them to fall towards the ground.

Gengar lifted himself up, rippling with energy. {Psychic attack!} Gengar lit up and sent blasts of psychic energy at the four birds and the two trainers.

{Nightshade!} Gastly hovered up and blocked the sun. Ripples of dark energy hit the four birds, causing them all to collapse on the ground.

"Artic," whispered the woman. She bent down and clipped a note to it. "Return to the gym and give this to Derek. Lay low until then."

Artic nodded and slowly flew off.

Chapter Five: The Flaw

"Not so fast." The Master nodded, and Feargost slowly floated out from inside the cave to the roof, where the ghosts were battling the birds. "Feargost, stop that thing."

"Gost!" Feargost flew at fell speed towards Artic.

Artic turned around and used its arctic freeze attack, and quickly froze the ghost bird, and it hurled down towards the ground.

The ice bird flew back to its home in the Lost Forests.

****

"Air beam! Hydro pumps," commanded the man.

"Blizzard," ordered the woman.

The Master lifted itself into the air again (still with the cloak) and sent a giant beam of multiple energies. It was every original Pokémon attack compacted into one "ultimate" beam. It was That Master's mega attack, ultimate.

The beam slammed into Articuno, and slammed the evolved ice bird. The blast sent Articuno flying backwards into a rock. The impact was so strong it almost looked like the ultimate had . . .

"You killed it!" cried the woman.

"And I'll do the same to you," growled The Master.

The trio of ghosts hovered in front of The Master and sent giant ripples of nightshades at the two people. The blast sent them hitting the ground.

{Psychic.} Gengar sent a giant blast of psychic energy at the two people, when harm them even more, weakening them even more.

{Metronome.} Gengar waved its fingers back and forth and began to glow for its final attack on the humans . . .

****

{Well, how did we do?} Gastly asked.

"You failed!" The Master sent giant bolts of lightning at the three ghosts, and they quickly scattered. "The bird got away."

{Feargost?} Haunter asked.

The Master created a small window, and there was an image of Artic flying away. "No, that Artic. That bird will be the key to our destruction in the future."

{Oh,} said the three ghosts, not completely understanding.

"But you can stop it," said The Master. "Not the bird, but the chain reaction." The Master changed the image to another forest, filled with Pikachu, Raichu, and strange psychic Pikachu called Ultra. "You most destroy this forest. And . . ." The imaged changed to tall tower. "And this tower on the Arachnid Island. Home to many evolved ghost Pokémon, like Orb."

Haunter nodded. {I can destroy the tower. Feargost can help me, once it's thawed.}

{Gastly and I will take the forest,} said Gengar bravely. {That task shall be easy.}

"You must wipe out every Pokémon there," ordered The Master.

{_Every_ Pokémon?} Gastly wondered.

"_Every_ single one." The Master turned around and head for his "throne," which was just a bunch of rocks shaped in a chair.

Chapter Six: The Attacks

Haunter and Feargost appeared outside of the tower, which was originally called the Mysterious Gym that was owned by the ex-Elite Four member, Agatha. Most ghosts Pokémon were here, since Psyghost had taken over the Pokémon Tower with Feargost, including the newly introduced evolution Super Pokémon, Orb, and it's evolved forms.

{This should be rather easy,} replied Haunter. {Just burn the tower down right?}

Feargost shook its head and replied with a simple screech.

{Right, don't harm the tower just the Pokémon,} mumbled Haunter. {Since it may be some use to us in the future and some crap like that. Man I _hate_ some of these orders.} Haunter closed its eyes, and when they opened they were ignited and angry with powerful flames of fire. {But it shall still be easy!} Haunter shot a powerful blast of fire from its mouth and broke down the door.

Feargost gave an evil screech, as it shot a blast of ghostly energy (a nightshade attack) into the room, and exploded with a fury blast.

{Good move,} said Haunter. {Now go fly in there and mess everything up!}

Feargost went a full speed into the tower. Then there was a moment of silence, until the sound of the wind came from the old gym. Feargost had created a deadly whirlwind in the tower, blowing away all of the Orb and ghosts.

Haunter hovered into the tower, and then gave a mighty cry as Haunter exploded with a psychic attack, filling the tower.

****

All of the Solar Orb were all meeting on the top of the Mysterious Gym. The day had come for the deadly attack that had been foreseen by the prophets. Now, the child that would save them one day had to be saved.

The head Solar Orb called forth the Pidgeot that would go to the realm of the Elite Eight, where they'd safely stay.

The other Solar Orb lifted the "curse" Fire Orb, which strangely would never evolve into a Solar Orb for some strange reason, onto the Pidgeot that flew off and away from the Arachnid Island.

****

Gastly and Gengar threw shadow balls everywhere, exploding trees and the ground and trees. They ignited the forest on fire with their new psychic powers, and darkened the sky with their ghastly power.

Meanwhile, a group of baby Ultra (the psychic Pikachu), and a father and mother Ultimate (the psychic Raichu), head slipped into the underground passage. These were new "rulers" of the forest, and the other Pokémon would gladly protect them.

But, unfortunately, there was someone missing. The newly born Ultra was missing. It had wandered out of the forest several days ago and had never returned.

****

"Tra," whined a little Super Pokémon, as the baby Ultra collapsed in front of the man.

He picked it up. "Why it's a baby Ultra." The man smirked. "This would make the perfect starter Pokémon back in Meager Village." The professor smiled as he picked up the tired little Ultra, the only Ultra that had "escaped" from the Ultra Forest.

Chapter Seven: Goodbye Gastly

__

Several years later . . .

"We have done nothing for years," grumbled Gengar, with his new ability of speech The Master had given him since Gengar was his second-in-command. "Why is this?"

"Because _you_ fools did not complete your missions years ago," replied The Master. "A Fire Orb escaped and an Ultra escaped. Now we must hide here until we can successful destroy the new threats." The Master slammed its fist through a nearby rock, showing its strength.

{You know, I personally think that waiting around won't be help!} Gastly jumped up. {We need a _plan_! We need to strike now! We need to grab a few Pokémon!}

{You have a plan?} Haunter growled.

Gengar stood up. "I may have a plan."

{No one wants to hear your plan!} shouted Psyghost, from his cage.

The Master glared a Psyghost, paralyzing the Pokémon. "You're beginning to annoying me, _ghost_." The Master snapped its fingers and Psyghost was teleported away to the abandoned gym, along with Feargost. The Master turned to Gengar. "What's your plan?"

"We have power, we have strength, and we have the psychic abilities!" Gengar slammed its fist on a rock, which ended up going right _through_ the rock. "We could take a city captive, a _gym_ captive, and take the challenger's Pokémon."

Gastly smiled evilly. {Or even better. Take any incoming Pokémon trainer's Pokémon. _That_ way, we could end up with more Pokémon warriors.}

"Great edition to the idea Gastly," said The Master. "Since you came up with the end of the idea . . . you go." The Master snorted. "Besides you're the youngest. The youngest is always the first to go."

Gastly looked sadly at the ground. {Which city shall I take over?}

"Your choice." The Master smirked happily.

Gastly closed its eyes, and an image of a giant city appeared, surrounded by a wall, with a forest on one side of it and a mountain on the other side. {It's called Scarlet City. There's a gym there, which is for Orb Pokémon. Haunter's dealt with Orb before, so this shouldn't be too hard. Plus, there is a great security; I'll be able to sense when _any_ Pokémon trainers enter.}

"Good choice," replied The Master. "Go. Make me and your brothers proud!"

Then, the ghost Pokémon, Gastly gave a nod and teleported out of The Master's cave for the last time.

****

{Psychic blast!} Gastly phased Chris's Ice Orb with one quick blast of psychic energy. It fell quickly to the ground.

"Ice Orb, return!" Chris recalled his Ice Orb into its Super Ball. "You're a good Pokémon trainer . . .considering you're just a Pokémon." Chris smirked at the joke, but got no response from Gastly. He held up the Orb Badge. "It's just for you."

{Puh,} growled Gastly. {I request more than your stupid 'Orb Badge' that'll get me into the Indigo League-}

"Pokémon League," corrected Chris.

{Whatever,} replied Gastly. {I want power!} Gastly hovered in front of Chris and created a brilliant flash of light. When Chris's eyes cleared up, he saw an exact replica of him.

"You're . . . me!" cried Chris.

"No, really?" Gastly laughed as he used his psychic powers to create a giant sandstorm that sent the real Chris flying up into the air and hurled him out of the city.

When Chris landed, it looked nothing like he usually did. He looked so messed up that no one would recognize him as Chris, the Scarlet City gym leader.

Chapter Eight: Gengar's Plan

"Fool!" growled The Master, as this mysterious trainer defeated Gastly who had even evolved to try to defeat him. The Master turned to Gengar and sent a giant blast of water at the ghost.

"Wah!" cried Gengar, teleporting out of the way. "What happened?"

"It seems that your plan has been foiled . . . by a boy and his _Ultra_," growled The Master. "The _same_ Ultra that probably escaped the Ultra Forest. It is for _this_ reason why we weren't going to come out of hiding."

{You know, I may I have plan . . .} Haunter began. {Never mind, it's stupid.}

"I'm sure it is." The Master turned around and walked out. "I shall be thinking of a world threatening plan for awhile, please don't disturb me."

****

{A sir,} said Haunter, hovering behind his thinking master. {I have a plan, to discover something.} Haunter smirked. {How do we truly know that this boy is the one that'll destroy us in the future.}

It had been at least two weeks since The Master had left to go into deep thinking. "What is it? Another idiot plan!"

"Well, I was thinking, this trainer that killed Gastly, this Jay, he is competing in some sort of Pokémon Competition relatively soon," pointed out Gengar. "I we were to say . . . power up Jay's opponents, we could see if he and his friends are the ones that were to destroy us."

"We would also be wasting some time too," said The Master. "I believe that I'll be needing somewhat of an army for my plans to continue."

"Well then I can add onto that," said Gengar. "Since our Pokémon capturing plan in Scarlet City failed, we can try it at this competition. If the opponent facing Jay and his friends loses, then we'll get his prize Pokémon. From this model, we can train other Pokémon to be just as strong and powerful as this one. Say, we get a Scyther, we can train other Scyther to be just like it and we'll have a whole Scyther army."

"I too have had an idea," said The Master. "It involves resurrecting a gym leader's spirit, which I know you all _hate_ doing." The Master glanced back. "I was planning on making Haunter doing it, but since you have such a great plan to interrupt my thinking, I'll just make you do it if this plan of your fails." The Master got up and chuckled. "Besides, I have another plan involving some old friends."

In front of The Master and Gengar, the two captured Lugia and Auqtrias lay helplessly in their cages.

"Aren't they dead?" wondered Gengar.

"Of course not," said The Master. "Why would I want to kill such power creatures." The Master opened their cages, and they flew out. "Go, to the Arachnid Island! Go back to the Evolution Cavern! I shall call onto you again."

The Master turned to Gengar. "Now, show me exactly how this plan of yours will proceed."

Gengar nodded. "Well, it involves power up pills and knowledge of upcoming battles. You see, if Jay, Dee, and Agua _could_ destroy us, then it could be rather bad."

Chapter Nine: Gengar's Defeat

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some of the following was taken from _¤Mega Pokémon¤_]

The Master nodded, extremely pleased. "I now have my new army of Charizard, Golem, and other creatures by my side. And in command, I have Haunter, Mew, and Mewtwo."

Gengar walked up to The Master, and bowed. "I dare to ask, what about me?"

"You shall be sent to the Arachnid Island," answered The Master. "Barial and his friends will be heading there soon. Psyghost will meet your there, along with tons of other ghost Pokémon and the Feargost locked up in the gym. Take this flock of Golbat and Stung with you." The Master laughed evilly as Gengar was teleported to Agatha's ruined gym.

The Master sighed happily. "With Mewtwo now at my right hand, nothing will go round."

"I will do as you command master," said Mewtwo.

"And Mew, as third in command," said The Master.

Mew did a flip as it bowed.

"But Haunter, you need to investigate the whereabouts of Lugia and Auqtrias in their entrance to the Evolution Cavern," said The Master, and teleported Haunter of to the Arachnid Island too.

{Yes, my master,} said Haunter. He closed his eyes and teleported away.

****

Gengar quickly took control over the situation over at the Mysterious Gym. Orb Pokémon had re-inhabited it, while both Psyghost and Feargost were trapped at the top of the gym, helpless.

"Time to wake up an old friend." Gengar closed his eyes and teleported to the roof, where a locked up Psyghost waited. "Old friend."

{Aw, betrayed enemy,} said Psyghost. {What brings you to my new home to rule.}

"Rule?" Gengar chuckled. "You're locked up in this cage. Others just probably _laugh_ at you in pity!"

{It was a joke,} replied Psyghost. {What are you doing here anyway?}

"It's just a plan," said Gengar. "I'll be right back." Gengar suddenly hurled downward into the ground to the center of the gym where Agatha's body lay. Gengar abducted Agatha's spirit and slowly rose up. In a cranky old voice, Gengar replied, {Now how do I look? Do I look like the ex-Elite Four master, Agatha?}

{Yes? Are you dressing up in women's clothing again Gengar?} asked Psyghost.

Gengar chuckled and created powerful holograms of Poké Balls and Super Balls to encase his new Pokémon. {I have just become a resurrected gym leader.}

****

There was the sound of flapping wings entering The Master's cave.

"Who is it!" growled The Master. It had ended up being a Stung.

{It is I, a loyal Stung.} The Butterfree/Beedrill mixture nodded. {I have some bad news about Gengar's status at the Mysterious Gym.}

"What is it," replied The Master.

{Well, it appears that Jay Barial has destroyed Gengar,} said the Stung, {Psyghost has joined Jay, and Feargost has been captured by Dee. Oh, yes, and Jay defeated Gengar and earned his Ghostly Badge.}

The Master sighed. "Very well. Haunter shall not fail me. He is not stupid enough to do so. No, he is not."

Chapter Ten: The Evolution Cavern

Haunter had been searching the whole Arachnid Island for the released Lugia and Auqtrias, but they had gone into hiding. Some place where The Master did not have complete control over them.

_Complete control_, a voice in Haunter's mind said, _wouldn't that be nice. But The Master has control over you now._

{He does not,} replied Haunter. {He gave me power.}

_Right,_ said the mysterious voice in Haunter's head. _Do you even know who's talking to you Haunter? _Reason_ is talking to you! Your smart self- Your _true_ self! What you were before The Master took you over!_

{You're crazy,} muttered Haunter.

_No, I'm you talking_, reminded the voice. _So if you think I'm crazy, then you're crazy. Kinda confusing, isn't it._

Haunter ignored the voice as he continued his search.

_You know Gengar's dead,_ said the voice. _You've felt it. And now, even The Master can control your fear because you're scared. Plus, your knowledge has lessen due to the fact that The Master has you under control._

{Yeah right,} growled Haunter. {Why would you think that?}

_The birds are in the cave entrance to the Evolution Cavern,_ explained the voice. _How do I know, well think about it for a change._

{You're right,} said Haunter. {Their powers have been cut off now that they're in the Evolution Cavern, a place that still held the powers of the Pokégods. If The Master does have some sort of spell over me, then that would mean that they're cut off from it.}

_I applaud you! You're thinking again_, congratulated the voice. _Now let's head to Lugia's entrance, and hide there for awhile._

{But The Master will come looking for me, if he isn't distracted.} Haunter nodded. {If I unleash the birds, then The Master can proceed with his plan without worry of me yet.}

Haunter floated towards the sea where Lugia's entrance to the Evolution Cavern awaited.

****

After stirring up the two birds, Lugia and Auqtrias left their cave and Haunter was left alone to hide. The ghost opened up the entrance to the Evolution Cavern.

When Haunter entered the room, he felt The Master's dark powers lighten up off of Haunter, and the ghost Pokémon felt at peace once more.

Haunter felt at peace, until Jay arrived. With Jay came Team Rocket and then the two deadly birds. The water trainers flooded the cavern, and Haunter had to escape. And when he did escaped, he had fallen right back under The Master's control. And then a flock of electrifying rocks went flying into a tree, and the world shimmered and rippled and-

"Jay! Wake up!" Dee shook Jay once again. She glanced towards Ultra.

Ultra nodded and shocked his trainer.

"No wait," began Jay, but it was too late.

"Tra!" Ultra shocked his trainer in order to wake him up. Ultra gasped and quickly apologized to his trainer.

"That's all right," said Jay. "But I had the strangest dream." Jay shook his head, not from Ultra or Dee, but from the dream.

"Orb?" wondered Dee's newly acquired Fire Orb.

"This is why I said you should hold off on the Pokémon Center's food," said Agua. "Too much of that stuff and you'll be having nightmares all year long."

"Well, I thought it was about those ghosts we've faced/met," explained Jay. "It all seemed fuzzy and unclear, and very unlikely. Then, I was sure of it, when I had the ever so strange ending."

Dee smirked. "Ya never know. Now, let's head out, we can't keep trainers waiting, right? You need to train your Pokémon for the next . . . nicer, gym leader."

****

"Welcome back Haunter," said The Master. "You have now been fully recharged with power." The shadowy creature looked at the ghost once again. "Now, what happened again?"

{I was trapped in that damn hole,} replied Haunter.

"But you seemed to be sending out a message," said The Master. "As you were recharging. I couldn't tell what it was, but you were sending something."

{It was just a dream,} said Haunter. {Nothing to worry about.}

_Remember,_ said the voice for the last time. _Remember Terry, Gastly, Gengar! Remember who you are, and don't let the darkness overcome you . . ._

{Nothing to worry about,} said Haunter.


End file.
